


What I do for Fun

by OmniscientProstitute



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: This is a collection of Parapines oneshots that I wrote/write while working out the writer's block for other fics.





	1. The Day After

Dipper pressed the palm of his hands to the side of his coffee cup, hoping some of its heat would seep through his hands, up his arms, and into his heart. The frozen winter wind squeezing through his shitty windows was nothing compared to the loneliness that had settled over the apartment. Only a day ago, Dipper was warm. Norman made him warm. He would wrap his arms around Dipper when the shorter was cooking. He would pull Dipper in when he shivered in the night. He sang when he showered or wandered around the apartment. He left doodles everywhere when he was bored. He loved to kiss and touch even when the moment wasn't romantic. But, now Norman was back in Massachusetts, and squeezing Mr. Magoo, the cat his sister brought him, wasn't enough.

Feeling the memories beginning to wrap around him, Dipper shuffled to the couch. He sunk into the cushions, setting his drink to the side, and tucked all of his limbs into the black pullover hoodie Norman had left behind. Dipper mushed his face into the fabric of the sweatshirt, wishing the smell would become a part of him along with the warmth. The scent of the hoodie was foresty with the faint stench of sweat and sex. Dipper could remember pulling at the hoodie while Norman sucked him off on the very seat he was sitting on. It had been a way for Norman to tire him out, so Dipper would sleep instead of staying up thinking about the distance that was about to be between them. The strategy had been very effective, but it didn't prevent the emotions that surfaced upon waking up alone. And there was nothing Dipper could do to prevent the smell of Norman from fading, but he would utilize the sweatshirt's warmth until Norman returned.


	2. Wrong Number

Sleep had barely welcomed Norman into its loving embrace when his phone began violently vibrating against the metal base of his bedside lamp. Releasing a string of profanities into the dark room, Norman sat up and tried to school his mindset into something more pleasant. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Mabel! Where are you? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago!" The voice on the other end sounded like it wasn't two in the morning.

"I think you have the wrong number." Norman interrupted. The male on the other end stuttered out a few more words before pausing abruptly.

"What?"

"This isn't Mabel's number. I don't even know a Mabel."

"Oh my God. I am so sorry! I just started yelling at you. I must have interrupted something." The voice sounded male and a little young.

"No, you're good." Norman slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen area of is apartment. He wasn't going to go back to sleep at this point anyway.

"My sister is just so frustrating. She was supposed to pick up a book on fairy lore this afternoon. Now it's eleven and she's nowhere to be found. I can't even blame it on getting ready, since she was already out when I asked her to stop by the library."

"I get that." Norman added after a beat of silence. "I have an older sister. She says she's not slow she just "creates tension", or suspension, or something." Norman could remember when Courtney told him that. They were waiting in line at an ice cream stand. She had taken minutes to order; even though, she knew what she wanted before she got in line.

"I don't think it's that. Mabel probably got distracted by a cute girl or a dog." Norman gave a small laugh to let the guy on the other end know he got the joke. "I'm Dipper by the way."

"Norman." It was surreal to be talking to some unknown guy, who potentially lived on the other side of the country, while sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee. "Where are you Dipper?"

"Oregon. I'm going to school here. Where are you?"

"Massachusetts. I own a tattoo shop."

"Whoa, how old are you?" Dipper's voice took on a mystified quality.

"Twenty-seven."

"Oh, I just turned twenty-one." Norman smirked as Dipper tried to deepen his voice.

"What are you studying?" Norman decided to change the subject.

"Forensic science. I want to be a detective, solve mysteries and put bad-guys away." A door closed on Dipper's end. "My sister and I used to run around all summer discovering stuff and solving mysteries. I couldn't give it up as easily as my sister. She's into fashion and clothing design. I've had to model for her more than once."

"You're a good brother for doing that."

"Thank you. So, how long have you owned your shop?"

"Two years, but I've been working in them since I turned eighteen. My parents were mildly disappointed when I didn't go to school, but I've made a decent name for myself in the tattoo world."

"You must be covered then."

"I've got quite a few, yeah." Norman rubbed at the graveyard scene covering his left arm. "When you're an apprentice, it's expected that you're mentors will tattoo you."

"I don't think I would ever want something permanently on me."

"That's fine. Tattoos aren't for everyone."

Norman hung up the phone about an hour later. He had enjoyed talking to Dipper. The male's easy excitability wasn't the kind of thing Norman got o experience often. He felt at ease around Dipper and wished the male was a close friend instead of a one time call. Norman felt like a child on the first day of school trying to make a friend.

\-------

The noon day sun shone into Dipper's rental car making him squint at the tattoo parlor in front of him. It looked just like the picture online--black curtains drawn over the front window, red front door with the address written on it in chipped paint, and a neon sign that read: Aggie Ink. "Are you going in Bro-Bro." Mabel's long brown hair was pulled into a bun, and Dipper wrinkled his nose at her pencil skirt and blazer. He wished she would have changed before dragging him to what was theoretically Norman's shop. The Call had happened six months ago; Dipper was still hung up on it. "Come on, you've already waited six months to meet your soul mate. It's time for action."

Dipper grumbled under his breath, "he isn't my soulmate," but Mabel was already jumping out of the car.

A bell rang when they opened the door and a familiar voice called from a back room. "Be right there, feel free to take a seat." The shop was small, only having a bathroom and one other room besides the lobby. It seemed professional with a desk across from two black leather couches, and artwork covering the purple walls. Dipper recognized most of the pieces from Norman's online portfolio. "You must be Mabel." Dipper whipped his head around to see his sister shaking hands with a tall male with spiky brown hair. Norman was wearing black skinny jeans and a tank-top that exposed many tattoos.

"Yeah, and this is my brother Dipper." Norman's crystalline blue eyes glinted with anticipation. A jolt of electricity made Dipper jump when they shook hands. Despite Norman feeling the same thing, he remained professional.

"You asked for two rose stems intertwining to make a Celtic knot, correct?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, because that's what I drew you." He pulled a sketchbook out of a drawer in the desk and flipped to a beautiful black and white drawing.

"That's perfect! Oh, I'm so excited." Mabel dragged Dipper into the second room which contained a sink and a scary looking chair. Dipper accepted a folding chair Norman offered him as Mabel explained where she wanted to tattoo.

"So what made you come here to get a tattoo instead of somewhere local?" Norman asked as he gently shaved Mabel's hip.

"We'll I'm in New York for a work opportunity and had the day off. It seemed like a good idea to go to the guy my brother accidentally called." Mabel winked at Dipper as Norman bent down to place the stencil on her hip.

"Yeah, I'm a bit offended that I never got a second call." Dipper felt his face flush red. "How do you feel about that placement?"

"Great!"

"Good, then you can lay down on the chair."

Watching Norman work was almost a religious experience for Dipper. Each pull of the machine was a miracle, making ink appear on his sister's skin. On top of that, Norman managed to keep Mabel completely relaxed through joking and easy banter. Mabel had googled Norman as soon as Dipper had told her about the mix-up. She had claimed he was hot, and Dipper had to agree. Norman was built with lean muscle which flexed as he tattooed. He was also funny. The tattoos and piercings didn't detract either. "When do you finish working today?" Mabel asked. Her voice surprisingly even despite the pain she was obviously in.

"I close up around ten."

"You should come get drinks with us when you're done."

"I'll think about it. Where were you thinking about going?"

"I don't know, where would you recommend?"

The tattoo turned out really well. It almost made Dipper change his mind on getting tattoos, almost. Once Mabel's hip was cleaned and bandaged and she paid, Dipper realized they would have to leave, and he didn't want to. "It was cool to see you in person." Norman offered his hand again.

"Maybe I'll call you again." Dipper joked. "Except it won't be on accident, and it won't be two in the morning here."

"Don't worry about that, I don't sleep a lot anyway."

"We'll see you later, Norman." Mabel sang, dragging Dipper back out into the sun.


	3. Sunday Morning

Dipper cringed as he elbow connected with a fork sitting on the counter, sending it clanging to the floor. He stood stock still for a moment listening for a sign that Norman had awaken. Once he made sure the coast was clear, Dipper bent down and picked up the utensil. Norman needed sleep; he worked sporadic late hours at the shop with insomnia piled on top of that. Dipper was pretty sure Norman came home after midnight the night before, and actually went to sleep a little after three. Thus, they had developed a Sunday tradition. Dipper would wake-up with the sun as he normally did, go to the gym, then come back home to shower and make breakfast. Breakfast had become Dipper's specialty--omelettes, waffles, pancakes, crepes, breakfast sandwiches, breakfast burritos, breakfast pizzas, muffins, scones. There was nothing he didn't know how to make or have a recipe for. Today he was making chocolate chip pancakes from scratch. They were one of Norman's favorites. He could eat hundreds of thousands of them and never get full; even though, Dipper made them thick and as big as a pan. They took time to make, and they took time to cook, which meant more time for Norman to sleep.

Thoughtlessly Dipper scooped batter into the pan. He had mastered the technique to keep the batter from dropping on the store. The sizzle of the batter hitting the heated an felt too loud. Dipper had the urge to hush it as if it were a misbehaving child. He body had developed an internal pancake clock that told him when to flip them in order to get the perfect golden-brown color. A flushing toilet and running water made Dipper pause his pour of batter. Norman was up earlier then normal. Dipper let his wrist turn over as footsteps wandered through the hall and down the stairs. Norman entered the kitchen with a yawn, ignoring the inviting couch in favor of giving Dipper a morning kiss and pulling out the orange juice.

"You're up early." Dipper pulled out two cups from the overhead cupboard.

"Nightmare I guess. I can't remember what it was though." Dipper frowned momentarily. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, we could see what's on the movie channel. Do nothing but snuggle on the couch all day."

"That sounds wonderful." Norman gave Dipper another kiss before rummaging in the cupboards for syrup.


	4. Hot Mess

Hosting a party in Mabel's small apartment was the beginning of the worst idea ever. Making it an open invitation to anyone over twenty-one on campus made it the worst idea ever They were only an hour in to the party, and Dipper was already having trouble getting from one place to another. Any time he moved he was bumping into someone. He didn't recognize most of the people in the apartment; however, Mabel seemed to know everyone that walked through the door. Unless she was just yelling random names at people. It was overwhelming for Dipper, who preferred a small group to spend time with. Forcing his way through the crowd, Dipper found an open seat in the living room. There was a guy sat next to him. He also wasn't talking to anyone, instead focusing intently on the portable gaming device in his hands. Dipper spent the night watching the guy kill zombies and drinking until his eyes could no longer stay open.

\-----

Incessant throbbing in Dipper's head pulled him out of sleep with a groan. His eyes blinked open expecting bright morning sun, but the blinds had been drawn closed. Pleased by the lack of light, Dipper closed his eyes and snuggled back into the warm object he was laying on. He had no idea what time it was or who he was laying on, but he was too hungover to care.

"You should really drink some water."

"Nnnnnaaa." Dipper groaned in response to the low gentle voice.

"Drink some water then you can go back to sleep." Something cold touched his temple, Dipper opened his eyes to find a pale hand holding a fresh glass of water. "Your sister left that and two pain killers for you before she left for work." Dipper sat up accepting the water and medications. He turned to look at the person with him to find the guy from the night before next to him still playing his game. Dipper was mildly embarrassed to have fallen asleep in a stranger's lap.

"Did you play that all night?"

"Yeah." The guy shrugged taking the glass of water back.

"Well, uh, thanks for letting me sleep on you."

"No problem, you were too cute to move." Dipper yawned, causing the guy to chuckle. "Feel free to go back to sleep. Mabel said I was staying for dinner, so I'll be here for a while." Dipper flushed, but accepted the offer settling back down onto the guy, whose fingers immediately began carding though his hair lulling him back to sleep.


	5. Sunday Morning Pt. 2

A crack in the blackout curtains lit up the room as Norman's eyes darted around. His pulse raced hard through his body. The dream had been so realistic; Norman's body was convinced the demon was in the room with him. That was basically impossible though. There was too much salt and black tourmaline hidden about the room. In order to calm down, Norman mentally picked out where items had been stashed. It was successful enough to get his breathing back to normal, but he would not be going back to sleep. Especially since Dipper wasn't cuddled up next to him making Norman feel safe. If the clock was correct, Dipper would have just gotten back from the gym. He would be starting on breakfast. Norman felt guilty that Dipper was always making breakfast. Dipper always reassured that he enjoyed making Sunday morning breakfasts. It was also the only way Norman would eat breakfast.

Rolling into a sitting position, Norman sat in silence for a moment before pulling a shirt on and stumbling to the bathroom. He hissed at the coldness of the tile. The shock jarred the last bit of physical fear out of Norman's system, but he couldn't shake off the last traces of the nightmare. When he finished in the bathroom, Norman paused as he picked up the smell of pancakes. Sometimes Norman experienced moments of realization. That was one those moments. He thought about how much he loved Dipper as he walked down to the kitchen.

Norman's nose had been correct; Dipper stood in the kitchen making pancakes on the griddle his sister bought him for Christmas a few years ago. He was shirtless, wearing one of the pairs of athletic shorts that he kept in the basement bathroom. Norman made his way into the kitchen, pressing a gentle morning kiss to Dipper's lips before going to the fridge to get the orange juice. "You're up early." Dipper sounded concerned as he pulled cups out of the overhead cupboard.

"Nightmare I guess. I can't remember what it was though." Norman didn't enjoy lying to Dipper, but the male already worried about too many other things. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know, we could see what's on the movie channel. Do nothing but snuggle on the couch all day."

"That sounds wonderful." Norman hummed, going in for another kiss. He hoped Dipper would forgo a shirt for their day of relaxation. He needed some skin on skin contact after the nightmare. He needed to make sure Dipper was okay without alerting him. He also needed Dipper to know how much Norman loved him.


End file.
